The Clique: Best Friend Fighting
by massieblockluvsya
Summary: Massie and Alicia BFF Right? WRONG. Massie and Alicia got in a hayuge fight with each other. Olivia thought it would get her a chance to move onto Alicia and make them BFFs! Alica and Olivia NO WAY! Right? Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

The Clique: Best Friend Fighting

Massie Block: Still popular as ever. Still BFFs with Alicia. Not. Fauxlivia and her having a major war between Alicia. Scheming plans to destroy Fauxlivia. But how? She'll need to be more evil than ever.

Kristen Gregory: Life is in a major stress ball. Not only is she caught in between World War III, but her parents might be making her moving to Minnesota! Her parents say it's much cheaper, but moving away from her friends is the most life-destroying thing her parents did yet.

Alicia Rivera: The cause of World War III. Doesn't know what to do. Olivia giving her another chance to be an alpha for the new clique "The New and Improved Pretty Committee" in OCD, but Massie's been her best friend first but doesn't always treat her like an A-lister. Maybe she'll make Dylan her best friend by all means.

Dylan Marvil: Doesn't like the World War III, but after hearing that Alicia might make her BFF, as excited as can be. But regrets for betraying Massie when she hears Massie might kick her out of the Pretty Committee if she takes Alicia's BFF spot. Is it really worth getting kicked out of the PC and being Alicia's BFF? Yes. No. Maybe?

Claire Lyons: Practically LIVING in the fight. Can't take it much longer. Asks Todd for help to stop this cat fight. She tries many of Todd's advice, but they all fail. Tries everything else (including pretending to be Olivia and apologizing), but nothing seems to work. What else can she do? Probably nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Todd, give it back!" Massie said, chasing Todd up and down the stairs.

Massie finally stopped in exhaustion. She rolled up her DKNY sweater and Juicy sweats and took off her Michael Kors. "TODD!"

As Massie raced down her stairs, she crashed into Claire, who was reading for her book report.

"Kuh-laire! You made me lose Todd!" Massie said, getting up from the ground.

"Sorry," Claire mumbled. "What did he take anyway?"

"A note," Massie said, brushing her sweater.

"From who?" Claire said, straightening out her golden hair, adjusted Massie's Guess black leather rope belt and retied her brand new black and white Keds.

"I have no idea," Massie said, crossing her arms. "OMG KUH-LAIRE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!"

"Um, your belt that you lent me?" Claire said, raising an eyebrow.

Massie groaned. "No, I meant the "Peas on Earth" shirt and the pair of green cargos!"

Claire laughed. "Well, it sure seems like you know what I'm wearing."

Massie growled.

"Hey, I'm kidding." Claire laughed nervously and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Claire. It's just I'm PISSED-like major," Massie said, taking a seat on the couch and sighed.

"Hey don't worry! I'll get that note for you," Claire said. She stood up and ran out of the living room.

"CLAIRE!" Massie called after her.

"TODD!" Claire said, tackling her brother.

"AUGH!" Todd shrieked, falling to the floor with her sister on top.

Claire snatched the note from his clammy fingers.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T STEAL!" Todd screamed.

"Well, you can't invade people's privacy. Especially Massie's, unless you want your face inside-out," Claire fire back.

"Okay what's all the fuss about?" Judi came rushing in.

"Claire tackled me!" Todd immediately said, pointing at her.

"Claire!" Judi yelled.

"Well Todd invaded Massie's privacy by going into her room and taking it," Claire said, showing her mom the note.

"Todd!" Judi yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

Then, Massie came in the kitchen.

"Massie, what is the meaning of all this?" Kendra asked, rushing in.

"Mom, Todd stole my note and Claire was just getting it back for me," Massie assured Judi and Kendra. "It's no big."

"Okay, thank you Massie. Todd, living room- NOW!" Judi said, pointing to the living room.

"Thanks Massie. You're the best!" Claire exclaimed, giving Massie a hug.

Massie hugged back.

Massie was as happy as any girl could be. An awesome friend, a caring family, and a pretty face- what's not to be happy about?


	2. Chapter 2

Westchester, NY

Octavian Country Day

Tuesday, November 13th

8:30 A.M.

"OMG! You got a note from Derrington?" Dylan exclaimed.

"Yeah, and could you keep it quiet?" Massie said, twirling her brunette hair while getting books out of her locker.

"That is SO cool! Can we totally see?" Kristen added, taking another sip from her latte.

"I didn't bring it. What if it fell into the wrong hands?" Massie said, rolling her big, brown eyes.

"Point!" Alicia said, pointing her finger to the ceiling.

"Well, anyways, it's for the PC eyes only." Massie said.

Claire stood there and looked at Massie.

Massie sighed. "Okay, Todd took it and Claire got it back for me."

Claire smiled big, as if she was crowned queen of the whole world. But still, it was a big step up for her. Massie usually never mentioned her even if it practically REVOLVED around her. Now, she knew what it felt like to have some attention.

"Kuh-laire?" Alicia asked, as if she just heard crazy talk.

Claire turned around and looked at Alicia.

"SHE got it for you from Toad?" Alicia asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, Alicia, she did. Now stop scrunching your eyebrows. You're gonna get wrinkles," Massie said, turning back to close her locker.

"Okay, whatev you say Mass," Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

Then, Massie got a text.

CLAIRE: Alicia?

MASSIE: sry 

CLAIRE: sigh ok

MASSIE: again, sry 

CLAIRE: np 

"Hey who sent you a text?" Alicia asked.

"Um, no one. Why do you ask?" Massie said, quickly stuffing her purple rhinestone-covered RAZR in her jean pocket.

"Ooh, is it Derrington?" Dylan asked, giggling like an idiot.

Yeah, if Claire suddenly became Derrington, Massie thought.

"Uh, okay, outfit check!" Massie snapped, changing the subject. "Alicia, rate me."

"Hmm… Okay, a cute, purple long-sleeved tee from Chanel, a turquoise babydoll from Juicy, dark-washed straight jeans from Guess, cork wedges from Michael Kor, a pink sequined belt and pink star hoop earrings to top it off!" Alicia said, examining Massie's outfit. "I give you… a 9.8!"

Massie's heart floated. A 9.8 was almost perfect, but of course, NOBODY'S perfect, although Massie was the only one closest to perfect. Then, the bell rang.

"Seeya!" Massie said, waving but didn't turn her had back.

"Bye!" Claire said, looking at Massie walk away.

Claire was proud of herself. First, moving from Florida to a place where everyone was spoiled rotten. Then, getting into the IN group of OCD was another thing to be proud of. Also, having Massie's trust? That's something hard to gain. But after all, Claire DID have all those things. Maybe moving to New York wasn't as bad as she had thought. Maybe, she likes Westchester better than Orlando. Maybe. Just Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Westchester, NY

Westchester Mall

Tuesday, November 13th

4:01 P.M.

"ACK!" Kristen screamed.

"What now Kristen?" Massie said, putting down her vanilla latte.

"I spilled coffee all over my new Armani denim skirt!" Kristen wailed, than blew her nose.

"Oh Kristen! We might as well call you Klutzten," Dylan said, taking a sip from her mocha frap.

Kristen shot daggers. Massie rolled her eyes. She didn't know what to do with her ah-mazingling embarrassing friends. The only person who wasn't embarrassing in the mall was Claire. Claire! The blonde girl with a dorky friend named Layne! She was actually the NON-embarrassing girl in the mall! Claire was just silently sipping her pumpkin spiced latte while the others were making a fool of themselves. Kristen was wailing because she spilled latte all over her Armani skirt, Dylan was laughing hysterically at Kristen's new nickname and her latte-covered skirt, and Alicia was talking really loudly on the phone with Fauxlivia. Were she and Claire the only normal ones in the PC?

"Guys, stopping being so loud," Massie said calmly above the ruckus.

They didn't stop.

"Guys," Massie said, raising her voice.

Still, no one stopped.

"GUYS!" Massie yelled.

The PC looked up.

"You guys are SO embarrassing. If you guys are going to make fools of yourself, do it while I'm NOT here," Massie scolded.

Then, her cell rang.

"Hello?" Massie said.

"Hey, this is Isaac. Come down to the mall entrance. I'll be there in five," Isaac, her chauffer said.

"'Kay, seeyaaa soon."

When she closed her cell phone, she felt relieved. Finally, she can run away from the mall and hide her embarrassed face. How could her A-lister friends be SO embarrassing?

"Okay, Isaac is near the entrance. Come on, let's go," Massie said, getting up.

She picked up her Coach bag, scooted the Starbucks chair in, and picked up her latte. In any second, she'd be out of the mall and going home.


	4. Chapter 4

THE BLOCK ESTATE

MASSIE'S ROOM

Saturday, November 17th

7:23 P.M.

HOLAGURRL: hey I bought the ka-yutest dress ever! i'm coming ovah to show you :)

MASSIEKUR: kays. i bought THE best dress evahh!!

HOLAGURRL: seeyaaa mass! mwahh!

DING DONG!

"I'll get it mom!" Massie said, running in her pink, fuzzy Juicy Couture slippers.

"Thanks honey!" Kendra called from the kitchen.

Massie opened the door. Alicia stood there with beautiful brown eyes and jet black hair. Sometimes, Massie was jealous how Alicia looked so beautiful even if she wasn't trying. She was holding a dress with a sheet of black cloth to make sure the dress doesn't get dusty.

"Hey Mass!" Alicia said, taking off her shoes and slipped on a green Gucci slipper by the door. "I can't wait to show you! It's SO ah-mazing."

They ran upstairs and into Massie's white room. Massie sat on her purple duvet.

"Okay, shoot Leesh," Massie said, crossing her legs.

"Okay, here I go," Alicia said, taking off the black cover.

Massie's mouth dropped so low that her jaw hit the floor.

"I know! Cute huh?" Alicia exclaimed.

Alicia was holding a pearl white ruffle dress with a belt with a gold plated buckle with crushed pieces of sapphire, ruby, diamond, and emerald encrusted into it.

"CUTE? That's my dress!" Massie yelled.

"What? Oh my god! I can't believe you sneaked a peek at my dress and bought the same one! Massie, sometimes I wonder if you're actually my friend," Alicia said sternly.

"Me? You mean you! You saw it so YOU went and bought it bitch!" Massie fire back.

Alicia tossed her glossy black hair over her shoulders and her big brown eyes were now flaming red. Her teeth were clenched and her fist was locked tight. Her body started to tremble with anger.

"Why do you always think that I copied you just because you're the most popular girl in school?" Alicia yelled.

"Knock, knock Leesh! Who's there? Trendsetter!" Massie yelled back.

"See? You did it again! You always think you're better than everyone!" Alicia said. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Well here's something you DON'T need to think about. I AM better than you Leesh. Face it. You'll never be as popular as me," Massie scoffed and pointed to the open door. "You may go Alicia. I don't wanna see you're face again."

"MASSIE YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Alicia screamed, running out Massie's bedroom door.

Yup, Massie thought, I won. I always win.


	5. Chapter 5

THE RIVERA ESTATE

ALICIA'S ROOM

Saturday, November 17th

8:46 P.M.

"OMG! She actually accused you?" Olivia said, gasping.

"Yeah! I can't believe her. We bought the same thing because we think alike. That's why we WERE best friends!" Alicia ranted, walking back and forth.

"Wait, were? Don't you know what that means?" Olivia exclaimed.

Alicia gave her a what-are-you-talking-about look.

"Make me your best friend! We can start our own clique called "The New and Improved Pretty Committee"! You'll be the alpha!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Hmm… that doesn't seem like a bad idea! That'll show Massie that in order to be popular, she needs me!" Alicia said, putting her hands to her heart.

"Yeah, maybe…" Olivia said, rubbing her chin.

Alicia's cell phone rang.

"Ugh, speaking of the she-devil," Alicia sneered, looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, this is Massie."

"What do you want?" Alicia asked, rudely.

"Well, I'm sorry to call, Ms. I'm-a-Bitch," Massie sneered. "For next week's sleepover, we're gonna design clothes for TEEN PEOPLE. We won the contest we entered 2 weeks ago remember? Well, I'm so excited for you to come. But wait, I forgot! You're not coming! Well, sorry to bother you. Bye!"

Massie hung up on Alicia.

"UGH!" Alicia snarled. "I can't believe her!"

"He definiley belong in hell," Olivia mumbled, eating a pudding cup.

"Olivia! That's, like, my dream come true and I missed it! Massie is SO mean. I can't believe I ever was her friend!" Alicia said, tears running down her eyes.

"Weh, Now you now how I heel," Olivia said, stuffing pudding in her mouth.

"Olivia, you better shut that mou-," Alicia yelled, but got interrupted by a phone call from Dylan.

"Hey, this is Dylan!"

"Oh, hey Dylan… I bet you're really excited about next week's sleepover," Alicia muttered.

"I'm sorry about the whole "Massie kicked you out" thing that's been going on. Nothing I can do," Dylan replied.

"No prob. I'll find another best friend," Alicia assured.

"'Kay, but I'll still be your friend. You didn't do anything to me," Dylan said.

Alicia could feel Dylan smiling through the phone.

"Okay, thanks Dylan! You're the best! GTG! Bye!" Alicia said, hanging up.

So what if Alicia doesn't have Massie as her BFF? She's got Dylan, Olivia, Kristen, and maybe Claire. But Massie's becoming a HUGE problem. Alicia knows that Massie would never let them hang with her, and Massie is making her life MIZZ-ER-A-BULL! But once Alicia shows Massie she needs her in TPC, it'll be all worth. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

THE BLOCK ESTATE

GUESTHOUSE

Sunday, November 18th

2:34 P.M.

"Really? What happened?" Claire said, leaning closer to Massie.

"Whoa gimme some space," Massie said, backing away.

"Oh, sorry," Claire apologized and sat more back on her swivel chair.

"Okay, so Alicia totally copied my ruffle dress!" Massie said, brushing her curly, brown extensions away from her eyes.

"How? I thought she never saw it before," Claire gasped, her piercing blue eyes widened and a lock of blonde fell on her face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too! I bet when I was going to the restroom, she peeked inside my closet and saw the dress," Massie said, crossing her spray-tanned arms.

"So you still want it?" Claire said, hoping Massie would give it to her.

"Yeah, duh!" Massie sneered.

Claire sunk a little bit, frightened. Massie brushed her True Religion classic jeans.

"But trust me, by the end, she won't have the dress anymore," Massie said, smirking.

"How are you gonna do that?" Claire asked, pinning her super-straight golden bangs.

"When she wears it, we'll make it SO disgusting, that she totally regrets buying that $1,200 dress," Massie said, putting a coat of Caramel Latte Glossip Girl.

"That dress is $1,200?!" Claire exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. It was on sale!" Massie exclaimed, clapping.

Claire couldn't believe it. If only she had the money to buy such "cheap" stuff. But she knew her mom wouldn't even let her buy a $50 dress.

"Yeah, how cheap…" Claire said as her sapphire blue eyes looked away.

"Oh come on Claire. Not everyone can afford it. I mean, I now TONS of people who can't," Massie stuttered, trying to comfort Claire.

"No, it's okay Massie. You don't have to comfort me," Claire said, trying to smile.

"No, I'm not! Really! I know a billion people who can't possibly afford the dress," Massie lied.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Claire asked, crossing her arms and raising her golden waxed eyebrow.

"Um, well… like Kristen!" Massie exclaimed.

"Another one?" Claire said, waiting.

"Um, Layne?" Massie tried, shrugging.

"No, Layne can afford it. She just doesn't want to. She sees no point in it," Claire explained.

"Wow, what an LBR!" Massie said, rolling her coffee colored eyes.

"Massie!" Claire scolded. She did not like TPC calling Layne an LBR just because she dressed like a normal girl going to school, not going to a fashion show.

"I'm sorry that it's true Kuh-laire," Massie teased, laughing.

Claire started laughing too.

"Massie, you're so mean!" Claire joked, cracking up.

"Yeah I've heard that a lot," Massie said, sticking her tongue out.

They laughed for 5 minutes straight. After they stopped, they could still feel the tickly feeling in their tummy.

"I haven't laughed like that since Orlando," Claire said, wiping her tear-stained eyes.

"Oh jeez, thanks Claire. You made my mascara run," Massie laughed, using a tissue to wipe away the black tears. "I'm so emo I cry black."

They laughed again.

Claire couldn't believe it! Is this the feeling that Alicia gets when their having this much fun? To be laughing with the most popular girl in school who was mean to just about everyone else? Claire felt loved. She felt like she actually fitted in TPC! She loved it. She couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

WESTCHESTER, NY

OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY

Monday, November 19th

8:24 A.M.

"Ehmegawd, tell me that ain't true Mass-E!" Dylan exclaimed, stopping Massie every few seconds.

"Hmm, I would but then I would be lying," Massie said, pushing Dylan away.

"Ehmegawd, then lie! I just DON'T want it to be over!" Dylan said, brushing her beautiful red curly hair tied in pigtails away from her face.

Massie knew that Dylan DIDN'T want Alicia and Massie to be BFFs. She needed to know why.

"D, I know you're freaking excited for me and Alicia to float away. All I needa know is why?" Massie asked, stopping Dylan.

"Psh, I'm not excited. I'm sad," Dylan lied. She knew she was bad a lying, but she gave it a shot anyways.

Massie gave her a tell-me-or-die look. She was dead serious about this whole "BFF with Alicia" thing. Dylan was hiding something, and Massie will NOT just left it pass by like the new fall line. She needed to know. NOW.

"Dylan, if you aren't going to tell me the truth, I'm kicking you out," Massie threatened Dylan.

"Well, if I tell you anyways, you're going to kick me out," Dylan said uneasily.

"Tell… me… now… Dylan…" Massie said between her teeth.

"Okay, okay," Dylan said, raising her hands like she was trying to stop a car from running into her. "Leesh asked me to be her new best friend and I said yes! AND she's starting a new clique called "The New and Improved Pretty Committee" with Fauxlivia."

"DYLAN! If you actually become BFFs with that traitor, I'm going to kick you out of the Pretty Committee FOREVER," Massie said angrily.

"Well, I was gonna leave anyways," Dylan replied, twirling her red pigtails.

Massie gasped. She couldn't believe it.

"Fine. But if you ever want to come back, I'm NOT letting you. Period blank. And if you ever mess with me, I'll pull out your pigtails faster than saying "Asshole." Capische?" Massie replied, pointing her index finger to Dylan's chin.

Dylan nodded and her autumn hair bobbed up and down. Her fiery reddish-brown eyes were filled with fright, but Massie didn't care. She just couldn't believe that all her friends were traitors. Every single one of them. Dylan was leaving TPC for TNAIPC, and Kristen probably is too. That leaves Massie with Claire. At least Claire wouldn't leave her. Right?


End file.
